


Homesick

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [23]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip is asleep on a play mat with Enoch in one hand, Woody and Caramel snuggled in beside him. Horrors of horrors, Eames is away on a job. So Arthur snaps a photo and sends it to him. It quickly becomes Eames' wallpaper on the lock screen of his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

The few times out of the year that Eames had to travel, he loathed to do it. He wanted to stay home, with his children, with his pups, with his husband. But alas, he was an adult with responsibilities and a household to maintain, so he had to go at times. 

While he did his best to do conference calls and videos, now and then his presence was required and then one month, he had to go to Berlin. He didn’t want to and when he told his children, Briar Rose cried and clung to him and begged him not to go. Edward was more use to this but he still asked if he could go with him. Phillip was still too little to understand what was happening but Eames hung onto him a little longer before he left to catch his cab. He and Arthur had already said bye to each other the previous night, but while at the door before Eames left to catch his cab, with Phillip on his hip, they kissed each other just as passionately as they always had. While use to it, Arthur never liked being apart from Eames…the start of their relationship had been enough time apart. But he sighed and let go, reminding himself it was just for a week.

When Eames was gone, Briar Rose pouted, missing her father and Edward missed him too. Caramel spent a few hours looking for him, restless with Eames missing. 

Eventually, everyone was settled down again and the kids were happy when Eames called to let them know he was safe and to talk to Arthur. He missed being home, he missed his children and his husband but he got to work and did his best to keep himself busy. Arthur did the same, doing his best to continue the kids schedules and routine. 

One afternoon, just two more days before Eames got back, he was watching Phillip while he laid on a play mat with Enoch, his stuffed peacock. It was what he had taken to calling his beloved stuffed bird and after some time, he had fallen asleep, cuddling it close, near his little pouty mouth. Edward was coloring with Briar Rose near by and Arthur alternated between looking at his phone and the kids. Woody eventually got up and went over to Phillip’s play mat and cuddled up beside him, close to his tummy. When Caramel saw that, he too trotted over, laying behind Phillip, pressing his big head to Phillip gently. Arthur witnessed it all and he smiled, picking up his phone and quickly snapping a picture. 

That night, after the kids were in bed, Woody with Edward, Caramel in Briar Rose’s room his bed beside her’s, Arthur sent the picture to Eames, anticipating his call. When it came, Eames sighed.

“That is the cutest thing. It’s my new wallpaper.”

Arthur laughed softly.

“Yeah, when Phillip napped with Enoch, Woody and Caramel joined him.”

Arthur still smiled as he settled in his empty martial bed. He could hear Eames on the other end sigh deeply before he answered again.

“I’m so angry I missed it.”

“It’s just two more days.”

“I know. I just want to go home. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“I slept like shit this whole week. I can’t sleep alone anymore.”

“I know how you feel. If not for the kids keeping me busy, I wouldn’t be able to be exhausted. It’s so tiring having all three of them.”

“Yeah, I feel so bad leaving you with three of them and two dogs.”

“The dogs are fine. They’re great. Briar Rose misses you. She asks for you every day.”

“My poor flower.”

“You’ll be home soon.”

“Not soon enough.”

Arthur gave a sad smile, looking at the empty side of the bed.

“Yeah…you’re right.”


End file.
